Shaping and forming decorative panels to create an artistic solution to an architectural requirement is very difficult to achieve. This means that the panel is required to bend and form a certain shape without distortion and be stable enough to remain in place.
Many such certain shapes are complicated and difficult to achieve as a method of manufacture without damaging the panel. Additionally existing panels have a structure that does not appear to enable existing manufacturing methods to work properly or quickly which can mean attempting to form the panel in the certain shape rather than allowing the shape to be created just when it is required to be installed. Existing methods of manufacture of a curved or shaped panel can cause significant material wastage. Therefore only limited shapes are possible making any manufacturing complicated and expensive to carryout.
Furthermore some manufacturing methods can cause the panel to expand in more than direction (length and width), causing more distortion to the panel shape. Additionally existing methods only include one way expansion ie stretching or pulling into shape, like for mesh which entails all of the problems of transporting and handler are much larger item. Metal mesh is perforated and forcibly stretched, permanently deforming the metal along its natural bending plane resulting in a non-planar surface.
Therefore storing and transporting shaped panels or mesh can be costly as the shape can take up much more space or volume than a traditional flat panel requiring more transport and greater areas for storage. Handling a shaped panel or mesh can also be difficult and time consuming.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.